SAKURA
by amai.namikaze
Summary: En el reino ORCA o mas conocido como el país de la eterna primavera, el príncipe Makoto cumplió la mayoría de edad para contraer matrimonio. la costumbre es que la futura persona que gobernaría a lado de Makoto tiene que darle una flor que nunca antes había visto, como ofrenda a la diosa FLORA y así su país seria bendecido por la diosa. semana Makorin!


NOTAS:

HI! Amai uchiha namikaze con una nueva historia para la semana makorin! / me encanta esta parejita ewe y espero que este fic les guste.

Ya saben… el anime free! No es mio porque si lo fuese seria yaoi ewe muajaja… si quieren conti, me hacen saber n.n

_**SAKURA**_

-Príncipe Makoto, la ceremonia se realizará dentro de unos minutos. Debemos de apresurarnos ya que son órdenes de su padre- aquella voz masculina había interrumpido su tranquilidad al ver aquel jardín de su propio palacio. Era su fiel mayordomo Rei que le llamaba la atención, mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

La familia Tachibana, dueños del país ORCA, era bendecidos por tener las más hermosas flores de todos los países que estaban a su alrededor. Su principal actividad en donde descansaba su gran fortuna era el comercio de las bellezas que le obsequiaba la diosa FLORA; la diosa de las flores, los jardines, la primavera y la diosa protectora de aquel país. Todos conocían al país ORCA como el país de la eterna primavera, y sus emperadores se caracterizaba por tener unos esmeraldas increíbles. El príncipe Makoto había cumplido hace unos meses atrás sus 18 años y como todo lugar tiene sus costumbres, la costumbre del país de la eterna primavera era cuando el príncipe heredero cumpla la mayoría de edad tenía que salir en búsqueda de la persona que contraería nupcias. El requisito para que esa persona pueda gobernar a lado del heredero es que esa persona le regale una flor exótica, una flor que nunca se había visto en el país ORCA.

Y ese trabajo es demasiado difícil, una flor que no tenga el país bendecido por la diosa FLORA? Era muy extraño, pero al conseguir esa flor; la diosa FLORA bendecía su matrimonio y el reino ya que ese obsequio era ofrecido a esa deidad en su festividad.

El rey Tachibana, padre de Makoto, le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a su reina. Pero valió la pena, ya que ella siendo la hija de un duque muy conocido en el país DELFIN tenía en su posesión una flor llamada ORQUIDEA. Era sumamente hermosa, ni que decir la fragancia que emanaba de aquella flor, la diosa aceptó la ofrenda y bendijo en demasía aquel matrimonio.

Y ahora le tocaba ese turno a Makoto, no podía negar que estaba nervioso; pero sentía que la diosa de las flores guiaría su camino hacia la felicidad. Había estudiado y memorizado todas las flores de su reino para este momento, los colores, el tamaño, su aroma, el significado.

Makoto caminó observando aquellas orquídeas que adornaban su palacio, su madre los cuidaba con tanto esmero y dedicación; sus hermanitos pequeños jugaban alrededor de aquel extenso jardín escuchándose sus risas inocentes mientras su padre miraba con tanto cariño a su familia.

-Makoto- la voz del monarca llamó la atención del joven, al ver que estaba frente a él hizo una pequeña reverencia- esta travesía será muy difícil, pasaras pruebas y obstáculos pero al final de aquel camino te estará esperando esa persona especial para ti.- su mano derecha posó en el hombro del príncipe- y cuando lo veas, tu corazón te indicara que esa persona es la que escogió nuestra diosa para que sea tu pareja para toda la vida.- diciendo esto, su padre abrazó con sumo orgullo a su hijo mayor- será mejor que empieces lo que tienes que realizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Había pasado varias lunas llenas en la búsqueda de la persona indicada, empecé en el reino DELFIN, encontrándome con aquellos orbes zafiros de mi mejor amigo. Al enterarse de que contraería nupcias, no se había dejado ver. Pero cuando fui a su palacio, que tenía una hermosa vista al mar, me encontré con una grata sorpresa. Mi mejor amigo había construido un huerto, tenía una variedad de flores, todas muy hermosas; inspeccione una por una ante la atenta mirada zafiro y la mirada de mi mayordomo.

-Todas las flores que usted tiene en su huerto, lo tenemos en el reino, Haruka sama- habló mi mayordomo acomodándose sus anteojos

-Estas seguro que son todas las flores que tienes, Haru?- pregunté con algo de esperanza, si el obtenía la flor aunque sea sabia con quién debía compartir mi vida y no con un completo extraño

-Tengo esta flor…- me enseñó una hermosa flor, me quedé asombrado ante la belleza que sostenía en sus manos- Makoto…- susurró mi nombre y vi en sus labios que se había formado una sonrisa.

Haruka Nanase, el príncipe del país DELFIN, su dios protector era POSEIDON y sobretodo es mi mejor amigo. Su afición hacia el agua, el nado, la caballa me había traído algunos problemas en mi infancia y adolescencia pero disfrutaba de su compañía. Lo más raro era verlo sonreír, y en estos momentos lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento Haru… es una flor muy rara pero ya lo tenemos en el reino- traté de regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas, mientras mi mejor amigo agachaba la cabeza –

El segundo reino fue el país PINGÜINO, aquel país lleno de vitalidad y alegría nos había dado una calurosa bienvenida. Los habitantes de aquel país estaban tan emocionados al saber si podía desposar a una de las princesas de ese reino. Empezó nuestra inspección pero fue en vano, pero al ver las miradas llenas de amor que se ofrecían el príncipe Nagisa y mi fiel mayordomo Rei sentí algo de envidia por ellos.

-Deberías de pedir su mano en matrimonio- susurré a mi mayordomo, cuando me escuchó sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe- no preguntes como lo sé, se nota cuando se miran fijamente- le sonreí con ternura- de seguro tu diosa ATENEA bendecirá su matrimonio, ella también es la diosa protectora de este reino.

Con la promesa que Rei volvería por Nagisa cuando yo encuentre a mi persona especial, salimos de aquel reino en medio de varios aplausos y palabras de aliento.

El tercer reino fue el país PATO, encontrándose con el tímido y tierno príncipe nitori aiichirou. Era un país muy tranquilo y con personas muy tratables. Pero el resultado fue el mismo que los anteriores, al saber esto el pequeño príncipe suspiró aliviado confesándole a Makoto que no quería unirse en matrimonio con alguien que apenas había cruzado palabra.

El cuarto reino fue el país NUTRIA DEL MAR, encontrándose con el reciente rey Seijuro y su reina Gou. Hace un año atrás, el mayor de los mikoshiba pidió al reino TIBURÓN contraer nupcias con la princesa gou. Aunque su mejor amigo rin se opuso a tal matrimonio, este término cediendo. El príncipe Momotarou con algo de fastidio, acompañó al príncipe Makoto y su mayordomo ante la búsqueda pero fue inútil.

El quinto reino fue el país TIBURÓN BALLENA, el único heredero al reino de aquel país es Yamazaki Sousuke. Tenía algo de temor ante aquella mirada penetrante del pelinegro, además que era más alto que él le daba un aire de inferioridad ante su presencia. Nunca había entendido como su amigo de la infancia, rin Matsuoka, era amigo de aquel joven que era protegido por el dios ARES. Su estadía en aquel país fue muy efímera, apenas cruzó palabra con el heredero al trono de aquel país. No estaba acostumbrado pero sabía que ante esa expresión fría tenía un corazón lleno de bondad, por algo su país era prospero no?

Caminó por varios reinos más, conociendo varias personas de diferentes niveles socioeconómicos y ayudándolos. Y el último reino fue el país TIBURÓN, debía de haber empezado por ese país pero su amigo rin había ido de viaje a otro reino.

-Makoto!- cuando escuchó su nombre su corazón saltó de emoción, acaso se sentía enfermo?- oye! A los tiempos, vaya que has crecido mucho eh?!- esa sonrisa que mostraba esos filudos dientes y su mirada carmesí que tenía un brillo especial-

-Hola rin- saludó con algo de timidez, porque se sentía de esta forma? Era su amigo de la infancia!- a los tiempos, verdad?- y trató de regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que su amigo pelirrojo se sonrojara

-No tengo idea de las costumbres de tu país, pero me ordenaron que debía de enseñarte las flores que tenemos en nuestro reino- rin empezó a caminar hacia un lugar muy conocido por ambos- te acuerdas cuando te lastimaste y empezaste a sangrar?

-Si!- intenté no reír ante el recuerdo, era muy vergonzoso y a la vez gracioso- tú también te hiciste un corte para que estemos en las mismas condiciones, gracias rin- susurré lo último, mientras los dulces recuerdos de mi infancia aparecían en mi memoria

-Veras… después de unos meses aparecieron estos árboles- alcé mi mirada y vi que en aquella colina, donde habíamos experimentado una extraña circunstancia, se mostraba ante mis ojos un hermoso bosque lleno de pétalos de color rosado- la sacerdotisa del reino dijo que por la compatibilidad de nuestra sangre nacieron este tipo de árboles. Les llamé SAKURA

Una brisa hizo que los pétalos danzaran a nuestro alrededor, la hermosa sonrisa de rin y aquel sentimiento que embargaba todo mi ser me daba las fuerzas para esta decisión

-Rin…- me acerqué mientras posaba una rodilla en aquel pasto que estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, tomé suavemente su mano derecha y le miré fijamente- quieres casarte conmigo?


End file.
